Hurt
by Fujisawa Yukito
Summary: Hidup tidak ada yang abadi. Semua pasti akan kembali kepada Sang Pencipta. Meski begitu, ditinggalkan oleh seseorang yang dekat dan kita sayangi, pasti akan menimbulkan rasa 'sakit'. Iya 'kan Sakura?. Fict to Kang Mas Neji Ganteng.


Kau terdiam. Tubuhmu mematung, seakan Shikamaru sedang menggunakan jutsu andalannya padamu. Jantungmu berdegup dengan cepat tanpa kau sadari, membuat napasmu menjadi tidak teratur.

"Tidak."

Sebuah kata sanggahan telah kau ucapkan, membuat teman-teman ninja-mu menatapmu dengan iba. Bahkan Ino, temanmu yang tak kalah cerewet-nya darimu, kini memelukmu dengan erat. Suara isak tangis Ino memenuhi indra pendengaranmu, membuatmu makin tidak percaya dengan kabar yang baru saja kau dengar.

"Kalian bohong!"

Kau berseru tanpa memperdulikan wajah iba dan sedih dari semua temanmu. Napasmu makin memburu, emosi menguasai hatimu. Sedih, marah dan rasa tidak percaya, semua berkumpul menjadi satu di dalam kalbu-mu, membuat dirimu seakan siap untuk meledak kapan saja.

Dengan wajah kesal, kau memegang pundak Ino, menatap mata _aquamarine_ gadis pirang yang basah itu dengan tajam. Tapi bukannya membalas tatapanmu, Ino malah makin keras menangis. Kau mendorong tubuh semampai Ino dengan kasar, membuat Ino tersentak dan menatapmu dengan bingung.

"Kalian bohong! Jangan membuat lelucon seperti ini! Ini tidak lucu tahu!" bentakmu dengan nada tinggi, membuat Ino tersentak kembali dan mundur beberapa langkah darimu.

Kau menatap sahabatmu dengan tatapan meminta penjelasan. Kau tatap kedua _sapphire_ yang bahkan tidak berani menatap_ emerald_-mu. Kau berharap padanya. Kau berharap bahwa sahabatmu akan tersenyum lima jari seperti biasa dan berteriak, "April Mop! Kena kau Sakura-chan!". Tapi harapanmu lenyap begitu saja saat melihat Naruto menunduk dan menggelengkan kepalanya dengan perlahan.

Kau terdiam lagi. Entah mengapa kau merasa tanah yang sedang kau pijak saat ini adalah objek terindah yang pernah kau lihat. Kepalan tanganmu menguat tiba-tiba. Semua emosi yang kau rasakan kini sudah tidak bisa lagi kau tahan. Kau ingin sekali berteriak. Berteriak memanggil nama'nya'. Berteriak memanggil nama seseorang yang sangat kau cintai. Berteriak memanggil nama seseorang yang berjanji akan bersamamu…

"SASUKEEEE!"

…selamanya.

**.**

**.**

**Naruto(C)****Masashi Kishimoto**

**Hurt(C)****Fujisawa Yukito**

**.**

**Pair : Sasuke x Sakura**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort**

**Warning : maybe typo(s), Canon (?), Oneshoot**

**.**

**Summary : Hidup tidak ada yang abadi. Semua pasti akan kembali kepada Sang Pencipta. Meski begitu, ditinggalkan oleh seseorang yang dekat dan kita sayangi, pasti akan menimbulkan rasa 'sakit'. Iya 'kan Sakura?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Fujisawa Yukito-**

**Present…**

…**Hurt…**

…**to Kang Mas Neji Ganteng.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Senyum lembut hadir di wajahmu yang ayu begitu melihat seseorang yang beberapa minggu lalu sudah kembali ke desa. Siapa lagi kalau bukan, Uchiha Sasuke. Sosok pemuda yang terlihat sempurna di matamu. Sosok pemuda yang dulu terjebak dalam kegelapan, tapi berkat sahabatmu –Naruto, pemuda yang kau banggakan itu menemukan se-cercah cahaya. Cahaya yang membuat pemuda berambut raven itu kembali –padamu.

"Tidak masuk dulu, Sasuke-kun?" kau menyapa dirinya dengan lembut, membuat Sasuke yang sedang asyik menatap langit malam menoleh dan tersenyum tipis padamu.

"Tidak." Dia menjawab dengan singkat, membuat senyum-mu melebar dan berjalan mendekati sosok tampan itu.

Sesampainya kau di sisi Sasuke, pemuda itu berjalan mendahului dirimu dan kau hanya tersenyum sambil mengikuti langkah lebar Sasuke. Hening. Tidak ada yang bicara di antara kalian. Sasuke tetap berjalan beberapa centi dari dirimu, dan kau tetap berjalan di belakang Sasuke. Kau yakin, meski Sasuke tidak mengucapkan satu patah pun untuk menyuruhmu mengikutinya, tapi sosok itu ingin kau untuk mengikutinya.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke berhenti, membuatmu tersentak dan segera berhenti melangkah agar tidak membentur punggung lebar Sasuke.

"Kenapa berhenti?" tanyamu dengan bingung sambil menatap punggung lebar Sasuke penuh tanda tanya. Perlahan, sosok tegap itu berbalik dan menatapmu dengan onyx-nya yang memepesona.

"Sudah sampai," jawab Sasuke dengan nada datar dan singkat seperti biasanya. Kau mengernyitkan dahimu dengan bingung_. 'Sampai? Sampai di mana?'_. Kau segera memperhatikan sekelilingmu dan kau baru sadar kalau dirimu sudah berada di sebuah taman, berdua dengan Sasuke di tengah malam.

_Berdua… Sasuke… Tengah malam…_

Entah mengapa, ketiga kata itu terus berputar-putar di kepalamu, membuat wajahmu terasa panas. Kau menunduk. Tidak ingin Sasuke mengetahui bahwa kau sedang gugup.

"Tidak usah gugup." Kau tersentak dan menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Sikap dan mimik wajahmu seperti buku, mudah terbaca," lanjut Sasuke membuat wajahmu kembali memanas. Tapi kau tidak menundukkan wajahmu karena tangan kanan Sasuke yang besar itu sudah memengangi pipi beserta dagu-mu.

"Maaf."

Angin malam yang dingin berhembus dengan lembut, menerpa tubuh dan menggoyangkan helaian rambutmu yang berwarna merah muda itu. Kau mematung. Kau mematung dengan mata yang tidak berkedip sama sekali. Tidak kau perdulikan mata-mu yang mulai terasa perih, asalkan kau bisa melihat_ onyx_ milik Sasuke dalam jangka waktu yang lama.

"Maaf."

_'Ini bukan mimpi'. _

Kau berkedip menatap wajah Sasuke yang sangat dekat denganmu. Bahkan kau bisa merasakan setiap tarikan dan hembusan napas pemuda itu.

"U-untuk apa?"

Kau mengumpat dalam hati begitu mendengar suaramu yang bergetar, entah karena gugup atau karena udara malam yang makin terasa dingin. _Emerald_-mu terkunci pada _onyx_ yang menatapmu dengan intens.

"Untuk… segalanya."

Dan dengan jawaban Sasuke, tanya jawab singkat itu terputus, bersamaan dengan bibir pemuda itu yang kini menempel pada bibirmu. Kau terbelalak. Udara malam yang tadinya dingin perlahan-lahan mulai menghangat bahkan terasa sangat panas saat kau merasakan kedua lengan Sasuke memeluk tubuh mungilmu.

"Terima kasih, Sakura. Berkat kau dan Naruto, aku bisa kembali ke desa."

Kau menatap Sasuke tanpa berkedip –lagi, bahkan kali ini kedua belah bibirmu sama sekali tidak bisa kau katupkan. Kau seolah terhipnotis oleh pesona Sasuke yang memang sejak dulu menghipnotismu. Tapi entah mengapa, kali ini kau sama sekali tidak bisa melepaskan _onyx_ itu dari pandanganmu, Bahkan kau ingin _onyx_ itulah yang akan kau pandang setiap kau membuka mata.

"Aku mohon. Izinkan aku… untuk membalas perasaanmu."

.

.

.

Suara isakanmu masih belum berhenti, bahkan makin menjadi saat mengingat malam itu. Malam di mana kau sudah sah menjadi pacar seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Malam di mana akhirnya keinginan, harapan dan doamu terkabulkan. Malam yang ternyata adalah malam terakhirmu bertemu dengannya.

"Sasuke… ditemukan tidak bernyawa di rumahnya tadi pagi, Sakura-chan."

Suara berat yang menjerat Hinata terdengar oleh indra pendengaranmu. Seketika itu juga, tubuhmu kembali menegang. Kedua tanganmu terkepal dengan eratnya, sampai buku-buku jarimu memutih.

"Katakan, Naruto. Siapa yang membunuhnya?" tanyamu dengan nada tajam. Emosi-mu makin membuncah begitu mendengar penuturan dari Naruto. Kau tidak menyangka bahwa masih ada orang yang dendam dengan Sasuke, dendam pada pacarmu. Tapi jawaban dari Naruto tiba-tiba menghapus semua emosi-mu saat itu juga.

"Tidak ada yang membunuh Sasuke. Kedua matanya memang sudah tidak bisa untuk melihat lagi. Keadaannya pun juga memburuk setelah Perang Ninja ke-empat."

Kau menggigit bibir bawahmu dengan kencang, membuat kau bisa merasakan rasa darahmu sendiri.

"Tapi itu tidak mungkin, Naruto! Mata Sasuke adalah mata Itachi! Jadi tidak mungkin kalau mata yang Sasuke gunakan itu bisa membunuhnya!"

"Semua mungkin, jika keadaan mata milik Itachi sudah buruk sebelum Sasuke menggunakannya." Kali ini kau mendengar suara malas-malasan milik Shikamaru, membuatmu melirik pemuda pengguna jurus bayangan itu dengan tajam. "Percuma saja kau melirikku seperti itu, Sakura. Toh hal itu tidak akan membuat Sasuke kembali pada kita dan… padamu."

Kau kembali menunduk. Kali ini dengan isakan-isakan menyakitkan yang tidak sanggup di dengar oleh Naruto. Bibirmu bergetar, tanda bahwa kau menahan tangismu. Sebuah pelukan hangat yang berasal dari Hinata, akhirnya sanggup meruntuhkan pertahananmu.

"Lepaskan semuanya, Sakura-chan. Jangan ditahan."

Kalimat dan suara Hinata yang lembut itulah yang membuat kau menangis dengan hebatnya. Bahkan kau sampai menangis meraung-raung. Meneriakkan nama Sasuke sekeras-kerasnya. Berharap sosok itu kembali padamu. Kembali memelukmu dan mengecup bibirmu.

"SASUKEEEEE!"

.

.

.

Hujan turun bersama dengan awan mendung yang menghiasi langit. Tanah pemakaman mulai becek terkena air hujan. Penduduk desa yang hadir di pemakaman Uchiha terakhir itu kini sudah pergi, meninggalkanmu dan Rokie 9. Kau berdiri paling depan, menatap foto Sasuke kecil yang begitu kau rindukan. Sasuke kecil yang telah menjerat hatimu sampai sekarang.

"Sasuke-kun. Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau malam itu… adalah malam terakhir kita bertemu. Aku bersyukur kau membalas perasaanku saat itu." Kau tersenyum menatap foto Sasuke kecil, berkhayal bahwa foto yang kau pandangi itu adalah sosok Sasuke yang sebenarnya.

"Maaf. Maaf jika selama ini aku telah mengganggumu. Aku memang egois dan terlalu sayang padamu." Ino mulai menangis, memeluk Shikamaru dengan erat. Kau mendengar isak tangis Ino, dank au hanya tersenyum.

"Terima kasih. Terima kasih karena di malam itu, kau membalas perasaanku. Aku sangat senang." Hujan masih tetap turun, membasahi bumi dan juga tubuh mungilmu.

"Aku mohon. Aku mohon jangan lupakan aku. Jangan lupakan semua teman-temanmu bila kau sudah bertemu dengan keluargamu di sana." Tetes air mata ikut mengalir di wajahmu, bersamaan dengan air hujan yang membawa air matamu ke tanah. Kau masih tersenyum, meski hatimu menjerit memanggil nama Sasuke.

"Dan aku harap… kau tenang di sana. Satu hal yang perlu kau ketahui, Sasuke-kun. Aku, Naruto dan yang lain… akan sangat merindukanmu."

Hancur. pertahananmu kembali hancur setelah beberapa jam kau bertekad untuk tidak menangis di hadapan makan pemuda yang kau cintai. Tapi sebuah pelukan hangat, membuat tangismu mereda. Pelukan Naruto… dan yang lainnya.

Kau tersenyum lembut ke makam Sasuke. Tersenyum dengan manis meski kau menangis.

'Lihat Sasuke-kun. Semua orang sangat sayang padamu. Begitu juga denganku'

.

.

.

_Maaf untuk segalanya…_

_Terima kasih atas cintamu…_

_Mohon beri kesempatan padaku…_

…_untuk membalas perasaanmu…_

…_sebeleum aku pergi…_

…_meninggalkanmu untuk selamanya._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-FIN-**

**A/N : Ini fict saya persembahkan untuk Kang Mas Neji Ganteng yang sudah pergi ke rahmatullah. Sungguh, saya sama sekali tidak percaya bahwa almarhumah sudah pergi untuk selamanya. Kami tidak begitu dekat, tapi entah mengapa mendengar berita duka tersebut, membuat saya merasa ada yang hilang dari hidup saya. Secara tidak sadar, saya sudah menganggap almarhumah sebagai panutan saya. **

**Semoga kau tenang di sana, senpai. Kami… akan selalu mendoakanmu dari sini :')**

**Salam sayang…**

**Fujisawa Yukito.**


End file.
